The Misanthrope
by kazuma85
Summary: The story is set in an AU world where Eren was only a child when the humanity won against Titans. When he's fifteen, he meets Levi, humanity's introverted hero, who is not exactly the kind of person people believe he is. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comment**: I'm sorry I wasn't on for months, I've had a huge struggle with depression, so all of you who follow me for Bleach/The Substitute teacher, give me a little more time, I'm working on a new chapter as it is. Thank you for your patience. In the meantime, broaden your horizons with some "Shingeki no Kyojin" ;)

* * *

**THE MISANTHROPE**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Almost ten years had passed since what it seemed was the final battle with Titans, and five years since any kind of Titan sighting. The Humanity presumably safe, many heroes and veterans had retired, either changing their profession, or visiting schools to inform young generations about the gruesome struggles the mankind had to suffer.

Most people still stayed within the Walls, afraid to move even though the migrations were now possible and safe.

Ever since hearing stories about Titans when he was a child, now fifteen-year-old Eren Jaeger was incredibly intrigued. Most of the older civilians didn't like to talk about the "dark times", so the only way to learn as much as he wanted to was at school and from veterans.

The latest guest lecturer had been the famous commander of the Scouting Legion, Erwin Smith. He'd explained the fundamentals, the use of 3D maneuver gear and military tactics. He'd also talked with great respect and shine of pride in his eyes, about _'Humanity's strongest_' soldier who'd killed, without assistance, twelve 15-meter Titans in a single battle and who was now retired and wishing to stay out of politics and any kind of public exposure. For all of his achievements, the man could have easily demanded his own castle, and he would have gotten it, but he was humble enough to just fall back into the shadow.

'_That's a true hero,_' Eren mused, wishing that he had been born earlier and participated in the battles. With that thought he had already decided to enlist after graduating, just to become a small piece of the Military, even though the Scouting Legion – one that he admired the most – had been disbanded several years ago.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Going home from school one Tuesday, Eren decided to take the longer route through the streets with new buildings, mostly inhabited by war veterans, hoping he'd catch a few words or a story from the people there.

Some ex-soldiers were chatty, some weren't and Eren had already learned not to mention stories he'd heard from ex-Military police to other veterans because they were mostly accused of "never even seeing a real Titan" and "spending most their time safely within the Walls, thinking they're very useful".

It was kind of sad really, that there was so much intolerance within the Military.

Just as he thanked an older man with no legs for his story, Eren heard a familiar voice. He frowned, already knowing from the overly polite tone that his best friend Armin was bullied again. That kid was great with words most of the time, but everyone knew that there was no reasoning with bullies.

Eren jogged around the corner of the dead-end street and saw two morons, pushing Armin around, while the poor little guy tried to retrieve his backpack from a third, also moron.

"Hey," he bellowed, hurrying to help his friend.

"Eren!" Armin was ridiculously happy to see him.

One of the guys recognized him and paused, looking around. Eren already knew he was searching for Mikasa, because she's the one who'd usually beat the crap out of anyone hurting her friends, and she usually hung with him and Armin...

Eren was brave, yes, and ready to protect his friends too, but he knew that even if he fought, he'd lose against the three of them. So he decided to try playing the Mikasa-card first. "You guys really want to wait for _her_?"

"Let's go," the leader muttered, "but first," he grinned as he snatched Armin's backpack from one of his friends. "Have fun retrieving this."

And before Eren could get to him, the guy yanked open the bag and threw random things out of it into the yard of one of the houses. The last was the book Armin adored, that his grandfather gave him. It was thrown right into the front window of the house, creating a loud crash.

Both Eren and Armin cringed with horror, while the bullies laughed like hyenas and ran away.

"Oh crap... Crap, crap, crap," Eren babbled, staring at the house and the yard. "If someone's home, we're screwed... If they aren't, we can't get your book back..."

"But we didn't do anything," Armin countered. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Really, Armin," Eren rolled his eyes. "Like, what if some PTSD dude lives here? He'll cut us in half!"

"Please... It's my grandfather's book... I don't really care about other stuff. Just that book," Armin sighed and made such a sad expression that Eren couldn't look at him anymore.

"Fine," he said softly. "You stay here, ready to call for help if I get killed, ya hear me?"

Armin giggled, nodding. "Thank you for doing this."

"Yeah, yeah, thank me later..." Eren murmured, already climbing over the fence.

It was silent enough, so he figured nobody was home. He peeked through the broken window, but the inside of the room was too dark to see anything. Turning around to look at Armin, Eren shrugged apologetically as if to say _'sorry about your book_'. He _wasn't_ going to break into someone's home.

Instead, Eren crouched down and started picking Armin's other stuff that was lying on the ground. They'll obviously have to get back some other time to retrieve the book. And maybe Eren could ask his mom to bake some cookies for him to bring, as an apology.

Still in a crouch, Eren moved across the yard, going towards a corner where Armin's math notebook had landed. He picked it up from between two clay pots that contained cacti. Of course he'd pricked himself.

"Ouch," Eren whined, sucking on his fingertip. As he turned from the corner to search for more pencils in the grass, he saw a dark brown boot. Eyebrow twitching nervously, he slowly let his gaze slide up. The boot went all the way up to its owner's knee and Eren froze when he saw white pants.

'_M-m-m-military uniform,_' Eren thought as he was scared speechless. _'A PTSD guy is about to cleave my head off for breaking his window!_' Eren's eyes darted up, to at least see the face of his murderer-to-be.

He was met with such a dark scowl that all the cookies in the world probably wouldn't help him. The half-lidded grey eyes were sharp on him, making him feel pinned down to the ground... Like a mouse that was about to be attacked by a hawk.

Eren opened his mouth to say something – anything – but his voice refused to cooperate. He wheezed instead.

"I-I-I'm..."

"You're trespassing," the man so helpfully informed.

Eren lifted Armin's bag as if to explain why.

"Can you even speak? Stand up."

Quickly, Eren scrambled up, standing stiffly, almost saluting at the way he was commanded. He didn't even realize he was squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was momentarily confused because he actually had to look... slightly down.

Eren wasn't very tall, himself, so... This guy was tiny by some standards, but his menacing aura was looming over Eren as if he were a Titan.

"I'm sorry about your window, sir," Eren blurted out.

"Did you break it?"

"No?"

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do," the man seemed irritated. "Is this your book," he leafed through it.

"It's my friend's..."

"It's extremely rare. There are maybe three or four copies that weren't burned by the Wall cult. Tell your friend not to carry around something so valuable."

"Burned, sir?"

Eren was granted with a look that was something between angry, frustrated and incredulous.

"Don't they teach you _anything_ in school?"

Eren blinked. "Uh...?"

"The whole idea about the world behind the Walls was a taboo. Talking about it was frowned upon. Having a book about it? ... Ignorant brat."

'_Of course I know about that, where the hell did my brain go?_' Eren's mind screamed at him. "Oh, I know that! I'm sorry, sir..."

"You should be. And stop it already with '_sir_'!"

"Yes sir! I mean, mister! Uh... you?" Eren wanted to hit his head against a wall. Repeatedly.

"Just Levi," the man scowled at him and didn't seem interested in knowing his name.

"L-Levi. So, um..."

Levi shoved the book in question into Eren's hands.

"Thanks..."

"You're very welcome," Levi said, walking to his gate and opening it for Eren. "Now get the hell off my property."

Eren hurried out and as he turned to thank Levi again, the man had already slammed the gate shut and was walking back into his house. Eren watched him go, trying to gather his wits from the whole encounter.

Armin peeked from around the corner. "Did you get it?"

Eren stared at him. "Some help you were! I almost died in there!" He walked over to his friend and gave him the backpack and the book. "The guy, Levi, said that you shouldn't carry that book around. It's too rare and valuable."

"I know," Armin sighed, hugging the book to his chest. "I just can't help myself."

Eren knew that sad look. All that Armin had from his grandfather was that book and an old, tattered hat. And ever since Armin had lost his grandfather, his and Eren's friendship deepened even more and he became a regular guest to Eren's home.

"Come on," Eren said, putting an arm around the blond boy's shoulders. "Mom's waiting with dinner."

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Misanthrope**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

xXx

* * *

Returning to the "scene of crime" was probably a mistake, Eren thought while approaching Levi's house the next day. But, first, after he'd told his parents what happened, his mom insisted on baking her famous cookies, even though it wasn't Eren's or Armin's fault. And second, Eren truly wanted to do something nice, at least for bugging the man by trespassing into his yard.

So there he was, holding a plate of freshly baked cookies, fearing for his life again.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_"Eren, you have to go back there with my cookies! If that man is THE Levi-heichou, the hero everyone's talking about, you can't just forget about what happened! We owe him everything! Our lives, our freedom... You being nice to him is the least you can do!"_

* * *

xXx

* * *

Knowing that made Eren even more nervous. But how many people could have the same name? And be a part of the Military? He was scared enough as it was, he really didn't need to know more intimidating facts about that guy. Yes, that's right. He surely wasn't _that_ Levi. The hero. Right? Heroes don't have such sour looks on their faces, Eren was certain.

He eyed the fence and the gate, hoping it was unlocked, so he wouldn't have to climb over again and piss Levi off more. If that was even possible, judging the man's scowl the day before. Fortunately for Eren, the gate opened easily, but he began sweating just from thinking of knocking on the front door.

His head full of what-ifs, Eren walked up to the house entrance on auto-pilot and knocked three times.

He waited a bit and getting no reply, he knocked again, feeling a bit braver. Maybe Levi wasn't home.

But alas, he heard the footsteps on the wooden floor inside. The door opened, revealing the owner of the house.

Eren mustered up his best smile. "Hi! Sorry for bothering you..."

"Then why?" Levi asked, looking like he might just die of boredom.

"Why what?"

"Then why _are_ you bothering me?"

"Because, er..." Eren was rapidly losing his cool. "I thought I bring you some cookies... Not my cookies because I don't know how to make cookies... They're my mom's cookies. Well, not hers, they're yours now, but she made them..."

That went well, no?

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "You brought me cookies."

"Yeah! For, you know, the trouble... The window and all. They're like, apology cookies."

"Didn't I tell you something about not apologizing if it's not your fault?"

Eren sighed. "Yes, yes you did. But also, as a thank you for..." he chuckled softly. "My mom believes that you're _the_ Levi-heichou, so these are also 'thank-you' cookies... A-are you that Levi? The hero?"

Levi's face darkened suddenly. "I am Levi-heichou, but I'm no goddamn hero. I don't need your cookies," he growled and slammed the door shut.

If he were a few years younger, Eren would have probably started crying right then and there. He truly couldn't understand the bitterness that oozed from Levi's words. Why would he feel like that? Heroes were role models, right? Heroes smiled, glad that they've helped someone... Right?

Eren blinked at the closed door. He decided to leave the plate there on the porch. Maybe Levi would change his mind. Sighing, he gently put the plate down and left, silently closing the fence gate behind him.

Thinking of Levi made him sad. Was he always that sour, and towards everyone? If that was the case, he was probably alone. And being lonely could make a person even bitterer and unhappy and just like that, formed a closed circle of misery.

'_Being nice to him is the least you can do,_' Eren remembered his mom's words. He'd try. It was true, Levi was a hero, '_humanity's strongest'_ and if Eren could do anything, it was to try and be nice, even though he'd get hurt in return. Having learned that '_leave me alone_' sometimes meant the complete opposite (thanks to Mikasa and her 'female moods' as he liked to call them teasingly), Eren decided that he'd give Levi one more shot. Not that Levi's a girl, but it might just work. Third time's the charm.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Eren had been gathering his courage for three whole days. This time, he wouldn't let Levi's words get to him. And he'd offer something else completely – no more cookies. Cookies were for grannies.

He'd decided to offer help with Levi's window. Hopefully, he left it broken for these past four days. If not that, then any kind of manual labor. Even watering plants – Levi had a bunch of them in his yard.

* * *

xXx

* * *

As Eren turned around the corner of the dead-end street, he was surprised to see Levi outside. The man was raking leaves, gathering them in small, neat piles. Without the scowl on his face, he seemed kind of bored, but oddly peaceful. This, of course, changed the moment Eren said 'hi'.

"You."

Eren gave a weak smile. "Yeah, me."

Levi studied him for a while and then let his rake drop into the grass. "Wait here," he said and walked inside his house, slamming the door behind him.

Wait here? He could do that – 'here' obviously meaning where Levi had been standing, right? Right.

Shrugging, Eren let himself into the yard and then waited as instructed, looking around. Levi had a garden big enough for five apple trees, a pear and two cherry trees, plus plants and flowers, planted or in pots alongside the fence. It felt like Eren saw it for the first time, guessing that was because he was too petrified to notice anything on the first two occasions.

After a few minutes that Eren had spent on gazing around, Levi came back out, a plate in his hand.

"Why are you in my garden?"

Eren blinked. "You told me to..."

"Wait _there._"

"Oh. Sorry," the teen said sheepishly.

Levi just rolled his eyes, obviously thinking that Eren was a complete idiot. "You forgot your cookies the other day."

"Yeah," Eren scratched the back of his neck, smiling a bit at the sight of an empty plate. "I forgot them on purpose. Did you like them at least?"

"They were fine," Levi muttered, as if not wanting to admit.

"I, um... That's good, right? And... and maybe I could help you with the window? Or in the garden?"

"What? Why?" Instead of the usual sourness, Levi seemed puzzled by that.

"I know you said not to apologize, but I feel really bad about your window..."

"I've already repaired it."

"Maybe I could help in the garden? Something?" Eren grew more desperate with every passing moment spent under the scrutinizing gaze of his hero. "Anything? I-I just wanna be nice... I have no idea what you've gone through, but I know I'm alive because of you. And my family... and my friends..." Eren babbled on until Levi raised his hand in a gesture to shut him up.

"What's your name brat?"

"E-Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Eren. Fine then," Levi sighed. "Just stop yapping already."

"Okay," the teen shut his mouth with a click.

The man eyed him suspiciously. "I'll be done with these leaves today. If you want, you can drop by tomorrow afternoon. The apples are ready for picking."

"Apple picking? Sure, sounds fun!"

"Oh my god," Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now, take your plate and go home. Shoo."

Eren grinned and took it, waving happily in Levi's direction as he sauntered towards the gate. He could hear him muttering that Eren only gave him a headache and something about being an insufferable brat. Grinning even harder, Eren ran down the street, almost tripping over and crashing his mom's plate. He'd get to spend time with a hero, and even do something nice for him – it was any kid's dream, really, and his was actually coming true.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Misanthrope **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

xXx

* * *

During the next two weeks, Eren had helped Levi with picking apples, weeding the garden and moving the plants into the barn for the winter. The time they've spent together was mostly in silence, with an occasional instruction where to move what.

As days went by, Eren noticed that Levi hadn't been only tolerating him anymore. He'd initiate short conversations, ask Eren how he did in school. Levi even insisted on giving him half of the apples they've picked. The first time, Eren had said 'no' out of pure politeness, which had earned him the silent treatment for the remainder of the day. When Levi offered again before sending him home that day, Eren accepted with a wide smile. He of course, returned with a fresh apple pie for Levi the next day.

He couldn't be certain after only two weeks of actually knowing the man, but Eren had a strong feeling that underneath that grouchy mask Levi was actually a kind and caring person. If only he could find out what had made Levi so closed off.

* * *

xXx

* * *

It was a cloudy day and Eren hurried from school to arrive at Levi's before it would start to rain. The only thing left to do in the garden was to wrap up the young trees in hessian for the winter. Eren had no idea what he'd do after that, but he was thinking really hard to find an excuse to keep hanging out with Levi.

As he arrived, he found Levi already in the garden, preparing the cloths and dried leaves. As per usual for his garden-work, he was wearing a thin, long-sleeved white shirt and black trousers, making Eren wonder how he wasn't feeling cold, with chilly late-October wind blowing.

"Hi!" Eren greeted, letting himself inside the garden. He put his backpack aside, on the porch stairs and joined Levi's side.

"Hey kid," Levi acknowledged him.

"We better hurry up, it's gonna rain soon," Eren said, trying to tuck his hair behind his ears as the wind blew against his back.

"My thinking exactly," Levi murmured and motioned for Eren to come closer.

He explained how they're going to work and showed Eren how to wrap up a tree tight enough so it holds, but loose enough for leaves to create a good thermal isolation. The teen was picking up those things fast enough and Levi seemed pleased by that.

Soon, the rain did start, but Eren wouldn't even dream of complaining. There were only two trees left and he _knew_ that Levi wasn't going to stop at that point. It was cold and uncomfortable even through his jacket, so it must have been really bad for Levi since his shirt got soaked, revealing the contours of his torso. Eren hurried up with his tree, running up to Levi's once he was done.

"I should run home," Eren concluded a few minutes later, once they were done.

"Are you nuts? Come inside and wait it out."

"In-inside?"

Levi had never invited him inside his house before that. Eren had never even _seen_ the inside from the outside, since Levi always shut the door behind him, as if hiding. Speaking of which, the man didn't seem too thrilled with the invitation but he'd offered it to Eren nonetheless. And at the moment, he was watching him with that bored '_you're an idiot_' look.

"Yes inside. What did you think? That I'd let you home soaked and cold? And then I'd have to answer to your mother when you'd caught pneumonia."

"That would be inconvenient, right?" Eren teased.

"Terribly," Levi smirked, already grabbing Eren's backpack from his steps. He opened the door and waited for Eren to enter.

The boy looked around. The kitchen, dining and living area formed a large, open space. Looking to his right, there was a big fireplace against the wall that was closest to the street. In front of it were a sofa and two armchairs, a small table and a fur rug. On the opposite side of the room was a wood-burning stove, surrounded with a few kitchen elements and a sink with running water. In the middle of the room was a dining table for six.

Eren wondered if Levi ever had five guests to fill those seats. He took a step further inside and on his left, saw stairs and two doors. The place was twice the size of Eren's home.

"Move, you're dripping," Levi's voice startled him.

"Oh! Right!" Eren took a step towards the dining table but was suddenly stopped, Levi grabbing the back of his jacket collar.

"Shoes. Off."

Eren grinned apologetically and toed his shoes off, putting them neatly by the front door next to Levi's. There was a loud crack of thunder, making him wince.

"I hope it ends soon..."

"What, you're so uncomfortable being here?" Levi asked sternly.

"N-no! I just, ah, I just meant that I wouldn't want to bother you for too long," Eren fought with words, blushing furiously.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you," Levi did that thing again. He smirked. "I'm kind of used to you bugging me every day."

Was that Levi's way of saying that he's welcome to stay?

Eren was ushered towards the fireplace and Levi took only a short time to have the fire burning. He pulled a drying rack from the corner and pushed it closer to the fireplace. Levi peeled his shirt off, putting it neatly over the rack and then looked at Eren expectantly.

Eren stared, suddenly very self-conscious about getting his own shirt off. While he was thin and quite decently built for a fifteen-year-old boy, seeing Levi's ripped body made him feel like a weakling. Arms, shoulders, pectorals... Abs? Compared to his flat stomach with muscles visible only if he flexed _really hard_, Levi had an eight-pack, just like that, standing there calmly and looking back at Eren.

And then he'd noticed, on Levi's left side, under the ribcage and disappearing lower beneath his trousers – a scar. Or, to be exact, several scars that seemed to meld together. Eren's jaw dropped as he realized those were teeth marks. _Huge_ teeth marks.

"Staring is rude, you know," Levi informed silently. He didn't seem pissed, but wasn't pleased either.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," Eren quickly averted his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"Just give me your jacket and shirt."

Eren hastily took them off and handed them to Levi. He crossed his arms over his stomach, hunching over a bit. As Levi turned while folding his clothes to dry, Eren saw that the teeth mark scar was present on his back as well. It seemed that a Titan actually had him between its teeth. But how in the world did he manage to escape?

Noticing the stare again, Levi glared at him and walked towards the corner where the stairs and two doors were. He went into the room closer to the stairs and returned shortly after, changed into another pair of trousers and a new shirt, very similar to the one he wore outside. He was also holding another fresh shirt and a towel that he tossed to Eren.

"Wear this for now and dry your hair. Are you cold?"

"Thanks... A bit, yeah..." Eren quickly dressed. He had plenty of space for his torso, only the sleeves were slightly too short, and his lower stomach would be bare if he raised his arms.

"Where's your youth? ... He's cold," Levi muttered, but Eren could see he was joking, obviously wishing to avoid questions about the scar.

"I left it outside in the mud," the teen smiled, drying his hair with vigorous motions.

"We'll look for it later," Levi snorted. "Go sit by the fire and I'll make some tea."

"Thank you," Eren murmured softly. He was really embarrassed, about the staring and about the other man's physique. He sat down cross-legged on the fur rug, and put his hands in front of the fire, to warm up. The rug was soft and he squirmed, making himself more comfortable, one hand lowering into the fur and petting it absentmindedly while waiting for the tea.

"You're such a kid," Levi scoffed, seeing him on the floor.

"I'm not!" Eren protested, sitting straight up even as his hand remained on the silky fur.

"I was already in the Scouting Legion when I was your age," Levi said, putting two cups of tea on the small table. He dropped carelessly onto the sofa and crossed his legs, smirking at Eren.

That was the first time Levi had ever spoke about his past.

"Well, I would be too, if it still existed!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I've heard so many stories about Scouting Legion when I was a kid... I've always wanted to become a part of it, but now..." Eren sighed.

"You're not missing out on anything, kid. Believe me, you're luckier this way."

"But the freedom! And protecting the people!"

"And death, despair and more death," Levi added quietly.

Eren studied him silently. His mind was bursting with questions but he knew that it wouldn't be okay to ask them just yet. He turned to watch the fire and they both sipped tea in silence for some time.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren broke the silence.

"Hm."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-two."

"You don't look thirty-two."

"Is that a compliment?"

The teen blinked. "Uh, I guess?"

"Shut up and drink your goddamn tea," Levi grumbled, bringing the cup to his mouth.

Eren saw a smile hidden behind the cup.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Misanthrope**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

xXx

* * *

After that time when he'd first entered inside Levi's home, the man began to let him in on a daily basis. There was nothing to do in the garden and around the house anymore, and the days have grown colder.

Eren mostly sat on the rug in front of the fireplace, doing his homework or studying, while Levi either worked around the house or read one of the many books he had. Eren's visits became longer. At first he'd leave before dinner time, but lately Levi began preparing his meals earlier and then asked Eren to stay.

Not that he minded, honestly. Eren loved being around the hero, even though his parents began to worry that he'd wear out Levi's hospitality. But they didn't know the man. Eren was by now completely certain that Levi would have thrown him out the window if he didn't want him there. He surely wouldn't put up with him if he was such a hassle.

It made Eren strangely happy. Every time he ditched his friends in order to go to Levi, he'd feel bad for a short while, but as he approached Levi's home, the guilt would change into a strange bubbly feeling in his stomach which made him want to laugh out loud.

He was grateful that he had friends like Armin and Mikasa. So many times he ditched them for Levi, and still they didn't mind. He believed it was Armin's doing because the boy often understood things that other kids their age didn't. He saw on Eren that hanging out with the corporal did him good. Even his grades improved.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Having good grades or not, schoolwork always doubled around November and Eren suddenly had too much to do. One November Tuesday, he sadly decided not to go to Levi's. Aside from studying for tests, he and Armin had an assignment that was due by the end of the week and they had to work on it together.

The work stretched out until Friday and by the end of the school day, Eren could barely wait to run to Levi. During those three days, he missed the warmth of the fireplace, and the rug – his special spot as Levi called it teasingly – and the smell of bergamot that always lingered around the house. He missed the tea that Levi made and the madeleine cookies that sometimes accompanied it.

When Eren finally arrived and knocked on Levi's door, he was so thrilled to be there that his face got flushed even before the man answered his door.

Levi was about to greet him and then blinked. "You ran?"

Eren huffed, the cold air stinging his overheated cheeks. "No, but I hurried," he grinned. "Hi."

"Hey," Levi opened the door wider and turned back inside. He seemed colder than usual, Eren noticed.

"Is everything alright," Eren blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. He followed inside, closed the door behind him and removed his shoes, as always. Levi liked a clean home. A _very_ clean home.

"Just peachy."

The boy stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching Levi as he continued to wash dishes.

"Er... Am I bothering you? I can leave if you want..."

Levi shrugged, with an unreadable expression on his face. Was he pissed?

"Are you angry at me? Did I do something?" Eren grew desperate. He wished that the man would just turn to look at him. It felt almost painful to be treated like that. He heard Levi sigh.

"No, kid. Just forget about it," he finally said, putting up a kettle and preparing two cups. The moment he saw that, Eren felt more at ease. He smiled and sat at the dining table, studying Levi as he moved around the kitchen. He had to stretch when he wanted to reach the top shelves or cupboards and Eren almost offered his help, but bit his tongue remembering the last time he did that.

_They were picking apples and Levi climbed the tree to reach higher branches. He still couldn't catch a few apples and Eren, not thinking at all, offered that he could climb up there instead and be able to reach. Instead of a reply, Levi wordlessly and very deliberately dropped the fruit on his head._

"What are you smiling about," Levi suddenly asked, jerking him out of his daydream.

"Ahh, nothing... I remembered how you assaulted me with apples."

Levi smirked, pouring the tea. Eren sniffed the air, taking in the aroma. "Hey, are there any of those cookies? Madeleine, was it?" He was a bit hungry, after all.

"No. I wasn't expecting you today."

Oh.

"I-I'm sorry..." Eren retreated to his insecure self all of the sudden. "Really, I'll leave if you don't want me here..."

"Idiot. I didn't say you're not welcome here. I said I wasn't expecting you today, after not coming for three days. How should I know when you'll show up?"

It dawned on Eren. That's why Levi was so cold to him. He was _sulking_.

"Ne, Levi... Did you miss-"

"Shut it!" Levi snapped, his eyebrow twitching, making Eren snicker into his hand.

The man turned to his kitchen and began to rummage through his cupboards and ice box, taking out flour, sugar, butter and eggs. When he prepared the baking pan, Eren realized that he'd be getting those cookies after all.

"Can I help you," he asked, standing next to Levi.

"Wash your hands first."

Eren did so, and then rolled up his sleeves. "Ready!"

Levi had him sift the flour and mix it with the butter. It wasn't the first time Eren did something in the kitchen, but he surely didn't know how to knead the dough. It ended with Levi grabbing his hands to teach him properly.

"You don't squish it, dammit. Gotta be gentle and firm at the same time. Ever gotten a massage?"

Eren blinked stupidly.

"Of course you haven't. What am I asking," Levi murmured more to himself than to the teen. They continued to work in silence until they've put the cookie pan into the oven.

When Levi turned to look at him, he smiled and lifted a metal tray for Eren to see his reflection. He had flour on his nose and cheeks and now a blush as Levi decided to ruffle his hair. Thankfully, his hands were clean from dough; otherwise it would be a hassle to remove.

"I missed being here these last few days," Eren admitted.

"I..." Levi began, "I like having a routine."

"So... I messed up your routine?"

"Yeah. You messed it up when you appeared in my yard the first time. But when you kept coming every day, it became a new routine. You... You're not such a pain to have around, after all."

That was such a 'Levi' thing to say, Eren mused, smiling at the confession. It made him feel funny again, tickling inside his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Levi deadpanned.

Eren huffed and ignored it. "Do you ever have visitors? Other than me, I mean."

It seemed to be a sour spot for the older man. "Have you ever seen someone other than yourself here?"

"Well, no..."

"Well, see?" Levi copied.

Eren suddenly remembered. "How about Erwin Smith-danchou? When he lectured at our school, he mentioned you and he seemed to know you?"

"Erwin... Erwin knew me, once," Levi sighed. "Come on, kid, just drop it."

"But why? Why don't you hang out with your friends?"

Eren didn't expect to be grabbed by his shirt and yanked closer. Levi pulled him down so their eyes were leveled and stared at him.

"I didn't _choose_ to be alone at first. Later, I did. Now I'm rather on my own. It doesn't concern you."

"It does," Eren grunted defiantly. "I'm your friend now, too."

Levi yanked him even closer, their noses almost touching. "No one asked you to be."

Eren felt a shiver down his back. He could feel Levi's breath on his lips and it irked him to no end how such a stupid thing like breathing could make his knees buckle. He felt threatened, but at the same time exhilarated. Almost as if he wanted to annoy Levi more just to see what he'd do next.

"You can say all you want, I'm not turning my back on you like they may have."

Levi's breath caught. He released the boy and shoved him away, collapsing onto a dining chair afterwards.

"Don't say those words..."

"I mean those words," Eren was stubborn. He sat down across the table from Levi. "I'm not leaving."

* * *

xXx

* * *

Levi remained grim for the rest of the afternoon. They ate madeleine cookies in silence, and even though they were exquisite as always, they tasted like dust in Eren's mouth. He wanted to reach Levi. He wanted to know what made him like that. The man hadn't uttered a single word after their dispute and Eren knew this time that it wasn't about him. This wasn't the silent treatment. This wasn't sulking. It seemed like Levi wasn't even there with him, only an empty body that moved on its own.

Eren stayed much later than usual, just keeping Levi company. The tea went cold, there was nothing else to eat and it became harder to hide the sounds of his growling stomach. His squirming must have woken Levi out of his reveries and the man gave him a tired look.

"You should go now. It's late."

"Okay," Eren said softly. He put on his jacket and shoes and turned to Levi before he went outside. "I'll come again tomorrow."

Levi didn't say anything. He only stood up to escort Eren out.

"I'll come here," Eren repeated. "I promise."

A faintest shadow of a smile passed Levi's lips. "Okay."

"See you tomorrow," the teen smiled and walked out. Before the door closed, he heard Levi say 'goodnight, Eren'.

He said 'Eren'.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and grinned, his chest fluttering.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Misanthrope**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

xXx

* * *

Like he had promised, Eren showed up at Levi's home the next day. It was a fairly cold day and he was surprised to find Levi outside. Coming closer, he understood why, smiling excitedly.

"I haven't had roasted chestnuts in like, ages," Eren exclaimed, waving a hello to his grumpy friend. He could call Levi his friend already, right?

"Since last autumn?" Levi smirked, scoring the last few chestnuts with a sharp pocket knife.

"Yeah," Eren drawled, grinning. He couldn't help his boyish enthusiasm around the older man. He cleared his throat and nudged Levi's side. "See, I'm here, like I promised."

"I see. Look... I feel bad for, well, for yesterday. You're curious and your mouth runs faster than your brain, but it's not your fault."

"That's... That's okay," the teen looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry I pressed you with my questions."

"Like I said, not your fault. You don't know what it's like, and I'm glad you don't," Levi eyed him. "Put down your backpack and come stand closer to the fire."

Eren stared at the makeshift fire pit, which was just a shallow hole in the ground surrounded by a few rows of bricks. "You built this today?"

"No big deal. I'm guessing this isn't the only time we'll roast chestnuts, so I might as well have a hole in my garden for a month or two." He overturned a bowl of chestnuts into a large cast iron skillet and held it over the fire, looking bored.

That was the most common look he had, Eren mused, smiling to himself.

The minutes passed in a comfortable silence, the nuts crackling and the familiar scent wafting into Eren's nostrils. It was getting chilly outside, but standing near the fire made it bearable.

"Wanna eat inside?" Levi asked once the chestnuts were done.

"Yeah, I kinda do," the teen admitted, rubbing his hands together. It was getting dark anyway.

Levi carried the skillet and led Eren inside. "Butter and cinnamon or plain?"

"I like them plain," Eren smiled, sitting down while Levi searched for a pot mat.

"So," Levi joined him and snagged a nut from the skillet, peeling it quickly. "While I'm in the good mood, you can ask me stuff... You know, the stuff you're curious about."

Eren mimicked the action, hissing as he burned his fingers. "Crap," he yelped, juggling the chestnut, almost dropping it. Levi took it from him and effortlessly handled it.

"How do you do that?"

Levi shrugged and turned his calloused palms towards Eren. No wonder heat didn't bother him.

"Because... Because of the blades?" Eren almost reached out and touched the small but powerful hands. Almost, but he didn't.

"Yeah," was the short reply and Eren hadn't expected more clarification, but he got it nonetheless. "At first, though? My hands were bleeding every day when I enlisted, and that was from the practice only. My blisters had blisters. Once I got to kill actual titans, my skin was so hard that I could handle anything. I guess my hands are just gonna stay that way, even though I haven't picked up a blade in nearly six years now."

Eren just stared. He really wasn't hoping for such a long explanation. In fact, he believed it was the longest he'd heard Levi speak.

"Wow," he said stupidly.

"Wow," Levi snorted and handed Eren a peeled chestnut. "Here."

Eren accepted it, but then took a new one, determined to do it himself. They weren't too hot to handle anymore but it was still uncomfortable. Several minutes and a dozen chestnuts later, he found Levi watching him intently.

"What is it?"

"You have something on your cheek," Levi squinted at him.

Not thinking, Eren rubbed at his left cheek.

"No, your other cheek."

"What is it?"

He stared at Levi who was now making a strange face, barely succeeding to keep his mouth in a straight line. That was seconds before he started laughing, the unfamiliar sound nearly startling Eren.

"Levi, what?!"

The older man composed himself, but remained smiling. "Take a look at your hands."

Eren did and blinked. His fingers were black from the charred chestnut peels and that's when he realized he'd just smeared it all over his face.

"You're terrible!" He squeaked and laughed loudly.

"Here, let me help," Levi reached towards his face, his fingers equally messy.

"Noo!" Eren smacked his hand away, giggling all the while. Seeing a genuine smile on Levi's lips, Eren's laughter died down. He wasn't certain, but he felt privileged to see that. His stomach fluttering with an unfamiliar emotion, Eren leaned forward.

"You should laugh more often," he admitted and then busied himself with peeling another nut.

"I should," Levi nodded, somewhat pensive. "You're the first person who made me laugh in years."

"You made yourself, teasing me like that," Eren huffed but smiled. "How come you tolerate me? You looked like you didn't want anything to do with people when we met."

"You're... Different. You're not tainted."

"Tainted?"

"With hypocrisy and resentment. You've barely lived, you're not corrupted."

Eren's smile fell. "What happened to you, Levi?"

The older man stood up and went to wash his hands in the kitchen sink, motioning for Eren to do the same, plus his face. He then led him to the fireplace and settled on the sofa, while Eren took his place on the soft fur rug. He felt like a kid who'd be getting an ancient story about his favorite hero.

"I just want you to know it's hard for me to talk about this."

"I know," Eren said. "I appreciate it."

"The humanity was on the verge of extinction. The majority of people wished to stay sealed behind the walls, thinking they're safe. They didn't care about anything else. The merchants only cared about profit. Very few people cared about freedom. I've found my people, or so to say, who believed in freedom, like me. It was the Scouting Legion. Those bastards from Military police only wanted to serve there to be safe, and the Stationary Guard as well. Before titans attacked, they were a bunch of drunkards hanging around the cities and gambling all day. You asked what happened to me. I wanted to save the humanity, of course. The same humanity that mocked us every time we were going outside of the walls."

"People mocked you?!" Eren couldn't, just couldn't imagine that. Why would anyone mock an army that's fighting for the humanity?

"They mocked, booed, taunted, yelled at us. They were saying that military ate all the food, and now that we were nice and fattened, we go out to act as titan bait. That we're idiots to even try. When we would go back, all bloodied and beaten, our friends dead or screaming in agony... They mocked us again... That we just died and died and never did anything useful."

"Oh my god," Eren shivered. It was painful to hear all that and he could only imagine how hard it was for Levi to have lived through that.

"I can't tell you how we've won, it's classified. But when we did finally win, people celebrated."

Levi's eyes grew cold, his words oozing with hatred. "The same people who used to spit in my face - they now pat my back and call me a hero."

Eren stared at Levi's hands. They sat in silence, the teen not daring to make a sound.

"Human nature is vile and deceitful. I often wonder what the whole point was." Levi finally said and cast a look on Eren, expecting a comment or something from the boy.

"Not everyone's like that," Eren convinced. "You are a hero, Levi."

"Yeah right, to you maybe."

"To me definitely," the teen gave a reassuring smile.

Levi's features somewhat softened. "It would've been interesting if you had been there with me. With everyone. I dare to say it would have been fun."

"And what would you make me do, Levi-heichou?" Eren laughed lightly, but immensely glad for Levi's comment.

The corner of Levi's mouth twitched. "I'd make you mop the floors. Every day." He stood up and ruffled Eren's hair. "But now, help me clean up that mess on the table and we'll make a real dinner."

Eren snickered quietly, feeling his heart swell at the playful banter and the way Levi touched him. He followed, wishing he could somehow keep that warm hand in his hair.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Misanthrope**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

xXx

* * *

Another busy week came along, but this time Eren remembered to mention that he wouldn't be able to drop by Levi's house. The older man had only shrugged in response, but he seemed pleased to know. They've agreed to see each other on a Friday, after Eren's tests would have ended.

As much as he was happy hanging out with Armin and the rest of the guys, it felt empty. Eren felt like an ass. He had so many friends and he acted like an ungrateful moron, pining over Levi. He'd dreamed about those deep blue eyes, gazing upon him on several occasions. The dreams got more intense, but he would never remember what happened and he was always left feeling weepy when he'd wake up.

He felt some kind of longing he couldn't quite place, never having felt that way before. It was becoming concerning, especially during the week he'd spend without seeing Levi. Eren would catch himself daydreaming instead of working on his homework or studying for the tests. He wasn't especially hungry either, leaving his dinners half-eaten, earning Carla's concerned looks.

* * *

xXx

* * *

One evening as Eren was already in his room getting ready for bed, he'd overheard his mother speaking to his father, expressing her concern and wondering if their son was maybe in love, since Grisha hadn't noticed anything physically wrong with him.

In love...

Eren flopped on his bed and lay on his back; the words making him feel like there was a ton of bricks upon his chest. His dad had a few 'talks' with him, but those were mostly about male and female physiology – what would one expect from a doctor – not so much about feelings. He was advised not to bother any girl for sex until he was ready to marry her, and if they couldn't wait until marriage, Eren was informed what to do so he wouldn't put her in a delicate condition.

The talks were uncomfortable for Eren, because he couldn't bring himself to even imagine kissing a girl, not to mention touching a girl _there_, but he never said anything about it to his father fearing that he wasn't normal, especially because he had seen Jean and Connie slobbering all over girls. Maybe he was a late bloomer. Maybe it would pass soon. Maybe one day he would find a girl and want to kiss her. Or maybe not.

He _would_ kiss Levi.

The sudden thought made him gasp and clutch the fabric of his shirt above his heart. It would feel good to kiss Levi. He recalled the feeling of Levi's hand in his hair, almost making himself cry because of the ache in his heart. He would touch Levi. He would touch him everywhere.

Those thoughts weren't making him feel uncomfortable, or icky. On the contrary – they made him flush and tremble. They made him stiffen in his pajama bottoms.

Not being able to resist, Eren reached down and squeezed his burning need through the fabric. It throbbed in sync with his heartbeat, almost making him groan. He wished it was Levi's hand instead of his own. He wished that Levi wanted to do that to him.

Sliding his free hand under his sleeping shirt, he splayed it flat against his stomach, smoothing upwards, imagining that it was Levi doing it. He would caress him gently and slowly like that, causing him to arch his body into the touch.

Eren whimpered quietly, biting his lower lip, the grip on his hard flesh tightening. One finger touched a nipple, causing him to shiver. Blinking up at the ceiling, he pictured Levi on top of him, smirking at him, his eyes glimmering softly in the darkness. Touching him.

A sigh escaped him while he rolled his hips. He wanted to hear Levi sighing and moaning. He wanted to call Levi's name.

He mouthed a silent 'Levi', which caused an instant reaction, goose-bumps rising all over his back and thighs. It made his belly coil and his arousal throb.

"Levi, Levi," he whispered into the darkened room, back arching in urgent need. "L-Levi," he clasped a hand over his mouth not to make noise as he shook violently and spilled himself into his grip, soaking through the pajama bottoms. He whined behind his hand, eyes rolling back from pleasure.

It had never been that intense.

Eren panted, still trembling in the aftermath. He felt like crying. There was no Levi beside him; he was cold and alone in his bed. Grabbing a tissue, he wiped his mess off of him and huddled under the blankets. Friday couldn't have come sooner.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna go to the fair with us?" Mikasa asked, clearly not very fond of Eren's enthusiasm to go to Levi's. They were in front of their school, ready to go in opposite directions. "Everyone will be there. Even Annie agreed to go..."

"I'm sure. Besides, it lasts for a week. I'll go some other day."

She didn't seem convinced.

"Oh come on, leave him be," Jean groaned, tugging his girlfriend's arm. "He's got a military fetish. I wouldn't be surprised if he's crushing on his general," the blond teased.

"He's not a general," Eren huffed.

"Oh, but you _are _crushing?" Jean quipped and then yelped as he earned a sharp pinch from Mikasa.

"Stop bickering!" She turned to Eren and gave him a gentle look. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us, okay?"

"Sure," he smiled. She was like a sister he never had.

"Eren, can I talk to you for a sec?" Armin asked quietly. Eren nodded and stayed with the boy as Mikasa left with Jean, still scolding him for teasing her best friend.

"What's up?"

"Please don't be mad at me, I can't help but notice... Are you really... You know, crushing on this guy?"

Eren's mouth worked for a few seconds. A part of him wanted to admit all the confused feelings that coursed through his mind, while the other part was scared and embarrassed at the same time. A man's affinity towards another man wasn't something that a majority of citizens approved and it was enough to make a fifteen-year-old boy fear that he wasn't normal.

"I... I don't know," Eren finally sighed.

"So, it's not a clear 'no', huh?" Armin concluded, a soft expression on his face. "You know you can trust me. You're my best friend."

Eren smiled. He knew that already. "Thanks... And," he scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, I've never had feelings like this before. I just wanna be around him. We don't even have to talk, just looking at him, or knowing he's there makes me happy. I can't describe it," Eren laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"I see," Armin nodded and smiled. "I'm happy if you are. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Eren agreed and squeezed Armin's shoulder in a thankful manner before they waved goodbye and Armin joined Mikasa and Jean, while Eren went towards Levi's home.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Entering into the garden, Eren heard something strange inside Levi's house. As he approached the front door, he heard an excited female voice and loud giggling.

That was new.

Wondering if he should knock or just turn back and go home, Eren was startled as the front door suddenly opened. There was a tall woman, wearing the standard military uniform, her brown hair tied back into a messy ponytail and a pair of glasses adorning her face.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the woman pointed at him and gasped.

"You must be Eren!"

"Um, yeah?"

"Oh my god, Levi, he's _adorable_," she squealed, turning to look at the man behind her.

Seeing Levi behind the tall woman, Eren leaned to the side and gave him a shy smile. "Hi..."

"Hey," Levi looked annoyed but not terribly so. "Eren, this is Hanji. Hanji, Eren." He muttered.

Hanji immediately squeezed Eren's hand and shook it, cooing at him. "I'm so glad to meet you! I don't know what you did to this grouch, but please do it more!"

"Shut. Up. Woman." Levi seethed, looking as if he was ready to strangle her.

"Oh please," she waved him off, turning her focus back to Eren. "You cutie, you're a treasure! This is the first time he invited me over in years! And I get the feeling I should be thanking you. He told me all about you—ow!" She yelped as Levi kicked her in the shin.

"Stop talking!"

"Ah-hah, feels like the old you is almost back," she grinned and hugged the shorter man to her chest. The view almost made Eren laugh out loud, seeing Levi pressed to her bosom, blinking and frowning with murderous intentions.

"You can let go of me now..."

"I will, but you have to promise me it won't be another three years before you agree to hang out with me again!"

"Fine, it'll be two years," Levi sighed and she laughed loudly, letting him go.

"I'll leave you two boys alone now," she chirped, pinching Eren's cheek. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye, shoo, don't ever come back," Levi groused, but Eren could see a smirk on his lips.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"She seems nice," the boy said after Levi slammed the door shut behind Hanji.

"She's a pain in the ass," Levi sighed, his words sounding affectionate. "And it's your fault I invited her here."

"Mine?!"

"Yeah," the older man chuckled. "You couldn't come over this week and, well... I guessed I could use some company."

"I'm glad you had an old friend over," the teen said softly.

"I feel better now that you're here," Levi admitted quickly and turned towards the kitchen before Eren could see his face.

"Levi..."

"What," the man began to wash the dishes. Hanji had obviously been over for lunch, judging by the plates and cutlery.

The warm feeling mixed with nervousness fluttered inside Eren's stomach. He approached the sink and stood beside Levi, reaching with a trembling hand to a plate that Levi just rinsed. Their fingers brushed and Eren almost choked as he gripped the plate.

"I-I'll help... You wash, I'll dry," he croaked, hoping he wouldn't drop and crash anything.

"Thanks," Levi nudged him with his shoulder, sending shivers down Eren's spine.

"Do you want to go to the fair with me tomorrow?" The teen blurted out and then cringed when Levi stared at him.

Several emotions took turns on Levi's face as he observed the teen; surprise, mild confusion, irritation and then it was back to normal.

"Okay."

Eren felt like he might faint. "Really?"

"Yeah. If you want me to go with you, I'll go."

"I do," Eren smiled bashfully.

"I'll go," Levi smirked.

"Okay," the boy laughed.

"Fine." Levi chuckled.

"Fine," Eren half whispered, grinning.

He had no idea what to do with all these feelings inside of him. He wanted to laugh, cry and scream; he wanted to embrace Levi, jump up and down with him, dance around the house, kiss him and never let him go - all at the same time. Were all those feelings elements of love? If so, Eren was completely, head-over-heels, terribly and desperately in love with Levi.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**The Misanthrope**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

xXx

* * *

The next day, Eren could hardly wait to meet up with Levi. The older man had said that he'd wait for him at the town square, next to the bookshop. In the past ten years, after the humanity had won against the titans, a vast amount of books have been reprinted, now no longer forbidden. Levi wanted to take the opportunity to browse for some books, while Eren agreed happily and decided to buy Armin an early Christmas present. He'd have to go on his own some other time to pick something out for Levi, though.

As he approached the bookshop, his mouth dropped open when he saw Levi. Eren was so used to seeing him in regular slacks and shirt, that he was shocked speechless at the military uniform. It was nothing strange to see the veterans strolling around town in their uniforms, but no one looked as good as Levi, or at least Eren believed so.

He noticed that there weren't any straps going around Levi's legs or torso. He practically looked like a recruit from the pictures in Eren's textbooks, the only difference being the 'wings of freedom' patches on his jacket.

A few more steps and Eren was standing in front of Levi, raising his hand in a greeting gesture, smiling bashfully.

"I hope you're not waiting for too long," Eren managed to say after Levi's smirk melted a bit of his nervousness away.

"Nah, I just got here a few minutes ago," Levi took a step towards the bookshop. "Shall we? You pick the next destination."

"Okay," Eren grinned and followed.

They've separated in the bookstore, each looking for something else, until they've finally met at the counter after ten minutes. Eren peeked at the few books that Levi decided to buy, but not recognizing any.

"Did you find something for your friend," Levi asked.

"Uh, yeah," Eren handed the book to Levi and then almost squeaked as the man put it on top of his own pile.

"It's on me," Levi informed, looking amused by Eren's panicking.

"But you don't have to..."

"You're right, I don't _have_ to," Levi gave him _the look_ and Eren dropped the subject instantly, chewing on his lip to stop himself from smiling too much.

* * *

xXx

* * *

They ended up walking slowly through the fair, browsing through the numerous stands that offered different foods, items, herbs and jewelry. The traders liked to brag about their stuff if it came from the 'new territory', as they called it.

Still being so young, Eren could barely mask his amazement when they've stumbled upon a stand that was full of seashells of different shapes, sizes and colors. He was nearly obsessed with anything having to do with seas and oceans, so the seashells and conches were no exception.

"Oh wow," he gasped, staring at the collection.

"You like these, huh," Levi asked, eyeing the shells suspiciously. "You do realize they're remains of dead... things?"

"Shut up," Eren giggled, lightly shoving the older man. "Don't ruin them for me. They're pretty."

"Pretty," Levi repeated, shaking his head. "You're like a magpie, I swear."

The old merchant lady was giving them an amused look.

"Why don't you pick one and I'll throw in another one for free," she said, smiling at Eren. "For your sweetheart."

Eren blinked at the offer, confused. "My sweetheart?"

The woman quickly glanced at Levi and then winked at Eren.

"O-oh, we're... Ah, he's..." he sputtered, embarrassment burning his ears even though it was really cold outside. "I'll think about it," Eren babbled and hurried away from the stand, leaving Levi to catch up to him.

He went to cool his head at another, more boring stand, and stared at the items until Levi joined him.

"Hey."

"Hi," Eren managed out, still awfully mortified.

"Here," Levi said and poked him in the arm with something. Eren's eyes widened at the beautiful brown and white striped conch.

"Levi..."

"The lady insisted," Levi shrugged and shoved the conch into Eren's jacket pocket. He fished out another one from his own pocket. "I got the same, uh, dead thing," he smirked.

Eren laughed lightly and there was a moment between them. He felt his heart pounding wildly and Levi looked like he was about to say something, when an unfamiliar voice interrupted.

"Levi-heichou, is that you?"

As Levi turned to look at the man who approached them, Eren saw that all the color had drained from his face.

"Mr. Ral..."

"How are you, heichou?" Mr. Ral shook his hand, his face pleasant, but his eyes old and tired.

"Please, sir, just call me Levi... I'm... I'm okay. And you?"

Levi looked like he might be sick and Eren unconsciously took a step closer. He wondered who that older man was.

"I manage somehow," the older man said softly. "I was worried about you. You disappeared, just like that..."

"Yeah well," Levi fidgeted uncomfortably. "I wanted to get away from everything."

"I understand. You deserve peace and quiet, my dear lad," Mr. Ral gave a genuine smile and patted Levi's shoulder. "I'm glad to see you are well." He then nodded at Eren and went about his way, a nostalgic look on his face.

Levi watched him go, trembling slightly. By some twisted coincidence, a few people had heard Mr. Ral talking to him and were now looking in his direction, recognizing the war hero.

"_Levi-heichou!_"

"_It's the hero!_"

"_Levi-heichou!_"

Eren reached out to put a hand on Levi's shoulder, but as he touched him, Levi jumped as if he was burned, staring at Eren. He reminded the boy of a caged animal, eyes cold and narrow; dangerous. Levi began to hyperventilate as more people surrounded them.

Suddenly there was a tight grip around Eren's wrist.

"Eren, get me out of here before I hurt someone."

The boy immediately began to run, not looking back. All he needed to feel was that tight hold on his wrist as he was pushing through the crowded fair. Eyeing the corners of the streets, he finally took a turn into a blind alley and stopped there, panting for air.

Levi let his hand go and stumbled further into the darkened alley. After a few seconds, Eren heard him vomiting and coughing.

"Levi," he called, going after him. He found him leaning against a wall, still fighting the nausea.

"Disgusting..."

"I'm sorry I made you go to the fair," Eren began miserably.

"Stop it right there," Levi raised a hand, slowly stepping away from his mess. "You didn't force me into anything. I wanted to go with you."

Eren nodded, gazing at his feet. "Who was that man?"

"It's a long story..."

"I have time," the boy countered.

"You have to go home. It's pretty late."

"No. I'll go with you. You're still pale."

Levi cast him a look. "I can probably kick you hard enough that you'll be flying to your home, into your mama's lap."

"I'll take my chances," Eren smiled, seeing the threat as a sign that Levi was feeling a bit more like himself again.

* * *

xXx

* * *

When they've finally arrived to Levi's home, Eren got comfortable in his 'spot' in front of the fireplace while the older man rushed inside the bathroom to brush his teeth.

While he waited, Eren pulled the conch out of his pocket and examined it in front of the soft glow. It was the size of his closed fist and he suddenly remembered the words from one of the books he and Armin read when they were little. If you pressed a seashell to your ear, you could hear the ocean.

Eren did exactly that and almost giggled when he heard the whooshing sound.

He also heard a deep chuckle behind his back. A bit embarrassed, he removed the shell from his ear as Levi approached to sit down on the couch, a pleasant minty smell wafting through the air around him.

"Are you feeling better?" Eren asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you talk to me now?"

"Shh, not yet," Levi let his head fall back against the couch. "Give me that thing," he pointed at the seashell. "I've left mine in the bedroom."

When Eren handed the shell to Levi, the man pressed it to his ear without hesitation. He smiled. "This is nice," he murmured.

"And what should I listen to now," Eren teased lightly.

"Oh. Well, go to the bedroom, my jacket is on the bed. I don't wanna get up now."

Eren did as he was told, a little excited since he'd never seen Levi's bedroom before. He entered the room, looking around. There wasn't much to see in the light of an oil lamp, but he managed to notice that the bed was huge and flawlessly arranged.

Not wanting to nose around too much, he found the shell in Levi's jacket and hurried out of the room. As he circled around the couch, he found Levi sound asleep on it, his hand slack but still somehow holding the conch against his ear.

Levi looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Eren wondered what darkness was hiding inside that head. He gently took the conch from Levi and set it on the small coffee table. Taking one of the novels that Levi had bought earlier that evening, Eren sat next to Levi, instead of his regular place on the rug. Blushing a bit, he cautiously took Levi's hand and held it in his own as he started reading the book, hoping that he wouldn't find out.

A couple of hours later, Eren also drifted to sleep, Levi's head resting against his shoulder and his fingers still gently interlaced with Levi's.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Misanthrope**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

xXx

* * *

When Eren had woken up on Sunday, it was still slightly dark. He could see the first lights of dawn through the windows of Levi's living space. He blinked and his chest fluttered, remembering how he had fallen asleep. At the moment, he was alone on the sofa and unusually warm and comfortable. Coming to his senses slowly, Eren noticed a large soft duvet wrapped around him, and a matching pillow under his head. Those weren't there the previous night.

He thought he smelled tea and bergamot in the air.

"Levi?" Eren murmured softly, sitting up. He found the older man sitting at the dining table, watching him and sipping tea. "How long have you been up?"

"For a while."

"Couldn't sleep?" The boy squirmed on the sofa, wrapping the duvet around himself.

"I woke up because I was cold. But then, it's nearly dawn so I might as well get up," Levi shrugged and took another sip. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"No, I..."

Eren was feeling kind of embarrassed. First of all, he had just spent the night in Levi's home without actually asking if he was welcome. The second thing that made him want to hide under the cover was the fact that he held Levi's hand probably for most of the night and what if Levi had woken up with him _still_ clutching his hand? The third thing? He never told his parents he wouldn't sleep at home.

Eren blanched. His mother was certainly furious! Carla wasn't one of those mothers who would fuss too much over their children. No, Carla was loving but strict, and she wouldn't hold back whenever he did something that required a good ear-pulling.

Spending the night outside of his home without letting his parents know _was_ worth of a good ear-pulling or two. And probably some yelling. And what if they banned him from seeing Levi?

"You look like you're gonna shit yourself. Or faint. Or both," Levi noticed with a small smirk.

Eren flushed from the uncouth way the other man was teasing him. "N-no, just... I'm gonna get in trouble. My parents have no idea where I've spent the night."

Levi frowned. "That is actually my fault," he muttered, looking pissed at himself. "I shouldn't have listened to you last night. I should've sent you home..."

"You know why I stayed!" Eren quickly stood up from the sofa.

"Yes, I know," Levi's gaze pierced him. "That's exactly why I shouldn't have let you."

"What are you talking about?" Eren's heart suddenly started to ache. "W-what I meant was..."

"You stayed because I flipped out and you wanted to know why."

"Yes..." Eren began and then frowned. "No! That's not the only reason."

The teen winced when Levi suddenly stood up from the table and strode towards him.

"What's the other reason?" He asked, gazing up at Eren and invading his personal space.

"B-because... because..."

'_Because I can't stay away from you. Because I want to be with you all the time, I want to look at you, listen to you. Because I want to know everything about you. Because I love you..._'

Eren's lips trembled. He couldn't. He couldn't say all those things he meant. Levi would think he was crazy. He broke the eye contact and stared at his feet.

"Because I was worried... I wanted to be sure you'd be okay," he nearly gritted out.

A low chuckle made him look at Levi again. With an almost gentle expression on his face, he was looking up at Eren and smiling softly. "You're... such an airhead."

"Huh?"

Levi reached up and took hold of the lock of hair that was falling over Eren's forehead, tugging gently and making the boy's heart throb. "Come on. Let's eat breakfast and then I'll go with you to apologize to your mother for keeping you overnight. It will probably save your scrawny ass, since I'm the mighty hero," Levi rolled his eyes, making Eren laugh a little.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"Eren Jaeger, you've got some explaining to do!" Carla's voice boomed the moment Eren opened the door to his home, making him cover his ears in expectance of some pulling.

"What were you thinking going off like that! You're only _fifteen_," she went on.

"Mom," he tried, making an awkward face.

"Don't 'mom' me now, young man!"

"Mom! Meet Levi."

"What?" She stared as the corporal showed up from behind Eren.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Jaeger. I believe an apology from my part is in order."

"Um," she cocked her head quizzically. "Pleased to meet you too, corporal. What do you mean apology?"

Levi smirked at Eren and took a step inside the small house. "It's my fault that Eren stayed the night. We went to the fair last night but then I started to feel ill and your son helped me home and then stayed to make sure I was alright."

"Oh," Carla blushed.

"So, I just wanted to say that you have a great son. He's very kind."

That did it. The anger completely melted from Carla's face and she turned to Eren. "Honey, I had no idea..." She then turned again to Levi. "But you are feeling better now? You should stay for lunch! Or I'll just send Eren back to your house if you're still not feeling well."

"No, no," Levi chuckled. "I'm fine. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. But I couldn't stay, really," he was already turning to leave.

"Wait, Levi..." Eren stopped him. He didn't want him to go yet. He wouldn't be able to see him until the next Thursday or Friday. "Please stay for lunch."

Eren squirmed a little when Carla gave him a strange look, a mix of surprise and interest.

Levi shook his head at him. He turned to Carla and gave a polite smirk. "Maybe some other time, thank you. I already have other plans. I would stay, otherwise."

"Of course," Carla returned the smile. "Eren will let you know."

Levi said goodbye while Carla escorted him outside, leaving Eren behind. The boy watched him go and caught a look from the older man. Levi's blue eyes were piercing into his soul, looking at him in a strange manner – the same way like the day before, after Levi had given him the seashell. And like that morning when Levi had gently pulled on his bangs. The glance ended when Levi blinked and Eren felt like he had lost a piece of his heart.

* * *

xXx

* * *

When his mother came back into the kitchen, Eren was still standing right where she left him, with probably a pathetic look on his face – that much he knew.

"What is it with the face, Eren", Carla asked suspiciously. It seemed like he wasn't safe from his mother's scrutinizing eyes just yet.

"Nothing, mom," the boy sighed. He _was_ disappointed but why would he have to admit it?

"Eren, it seems to me that you've grown pretty close to the corporal. Am I right?"

"We're friends," Eren murmured. "I just thought that he'd stay."

"Listen, Eren," Carla started a bit reluctantly. "I know he's your hero. He's everybody's hero, that's for sure. But, you know, he is a grown man. Maybe you shouldn't hang around him all the time. You have other friends your age, and I'm sure he has, too."

"What are you saying?" Eren's voice trembled. "That I'm bothering him?"

"No, honey, I'm sure he'd let you know if you were. What I'm trying to say is..." she paused, searching for words. "You've become attached to him a bit too much. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Why would I get hurt? Levi would never hurt me! I know you don't know that but I do!"

"I'm not saying _he_ would! Your feelings-"

"Are my own," Eren interrupted angrily. He huffed, really trying not to yell at his mother. "Just... Just don't. I don't want to talk about this."

"Eren," Carla tried, but the teen hurried into his room.

He couldn't listen to that. He could feel that his mother was on to something, and he couldn't stand it. If she really knew about his feelings... Levi was _seventeen_ years older than him. He had been fighting for the humanity for two whole years when Eren was born.

"Oh my god," Eren whimpered into his hands.

His mother was right. Levi probably only saw a brat in him. An awkward, lanky, fifteen year old brat, who just happened to be there when he needed him.

But even that was enough for Eren. He knew it was torture, but just being with Levi... Just hearing him talk, or watching him cook or clean...

The boy flopped on his bed and hugged a pillow, feeling the tears gather in the corners of his eyes. If only Levi would hold him like that. Only for one short moment...

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**The Misanthrope**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

xXx

* * *

Eren stayed gloomy for the rest of the week, avoiding his mother's concerned looks and his father's attempts to talk. He had a feeling that they knew perfectly well what was going on inside of his mind and his heart. Armin did his best to help him out with school projects because he had finally lost his interest while longing for Levi. Doing well in school was the only thing that kept his parents content enough not to bother him about his miserable demeanor.

Mikasa noticed and came to her own conclusions about Eren's and Levi's relationship. She did not approve and Eren didn't bother to convince her that there was (sadly) nothing going on between him and Levi.

By Friday after school, Eren was so depressed, having thought through every single conversation he'd had with Levi, that he weighed his options – to go to Levi, or go home. Usually, he wouldn't even think about it and would happily run to Levi.

But now... Even though he thought it was enough to just be near Levi, Eren feared that it would show in the end – that Levi would find out about his feelings and ban him from coming over ever again. That was the worst that could happen. The best, though? The best would be if Levi returned his feelings.

The mere idea made Eren's stomach flutter. If only... If only. Ignoring his friends' worried questions and Jean's teasing, he made up his mind.

* * *

xXx

* * *

It took him longer than usual to come home because he spent the whole time thinking if he'd chosen the right thing. Would Levi get upset again when he didn't show up? Was he even expecting him?

"You're home?" Carla asked, somewhat surprised.

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but his wit failed him. He grumbled instead and made to pass his mother and go to his room, but Carla gripped his arm firmly enough to make him stay.

"Sit down Eren," she steered him towards the dining table.

He slouched over in his seat and stared at the wooden surface while his mother leaned back against the sink and studied him.

"If you flee into your room I'm going to follow you this time. Please tell me what's troubling you. I have my own idea but I want to hear it from you."

The teen glanced at her and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "What's your idea, mom?"

She gave him a soft look. "You're attracted to Levi-heichou."

Eren grimaced, not even trying to deny. If he'd been sad before, now he was completely depressed.

"Oh, Eren," Carla sighed. "It hurts me to see you like this... But, you know, you'll just have to endure and forget. This infatuation... I'm sure it's only hero worship and puppy love."

"What? No," the boy stared at his mother. Was she dismissing his true feelings, just like that?

"Eren, you're way too young to understand love!" She raised her voice in a distressed manner.

"How can you even say that? You can't tell me how to feel!" Eren stood up, the chair screeching over the floor.

"You have to snap out of it, he's too old for you! It's pointless! You're just tormenting yourself when he's never going to feel the same way you do!"

The last statement felt like a knife through Eren's heart.

Levi would never feel the same...

* * *

xXx

* * *

He ran. Not even realizing what his body was doing, Eren ran ignoring Carla's calls. The pain in his chest was suffocating, making his eyes burn with tears. There was only one place where he wanted to go.

He almost didn't notice the rain that was pouring heavily, soaking his clothes, sticking his hair to his face. Even his shoes got soaked through by the time he'd arrived to Levi's house. As it was already getting dark, he saw a soft glow from the window and felt relieved to know that Levi was in fact home.

The door opened almost immediately after he'd knocked. Levi was staring at him like he'd grown a second head and a pair of wings.

"What happened to you? Get inside," the man ushered him into his home.

Eren knew his face was a mess. The rain had mixed with tears and snot and he was embarrassed to stand like that in front of Levi. He made a motion to wipe his face into his sleeve, but Levi stopped him, making a horrified face.

"Don't you dare! Wait, I'll get you something." Levi hurried into his bathroom and soon came back with a roll of toilet paper and a few towels.

Giving Eren a concerned look, he handed him the items and then crouched down to untie the laces on his shoes, making him toe them off.

The teen wiped his nose but otherwise just stood there, shivering from the cold rain as well from the emotions running wild through his mind. Levi was taking care of him...

Levi stood up with a grunt and looked him in the eye. "You're gonna have to take these off," he motioned towards his clothing. "And take a hot bath, or else you'll get sick by this time tomorrow."

Eren made a meek grunt and a weak nod.

"You can tell me what happened if you want. But I won't pester you about it," Levi informed, leading the way towards the bathroom.

"I... I'll just wait here then, while you heat the water..."

Levi smirked. "No need for that. I have running warm water." He plugged the large shower/tub and turned on the faucets.

Eren stared. "How?" He'd used Levi's bathroom a few times, but never noticed anything while washing his hands.

"Hanji's witchcraft... I mean science," he chuckled. "She constructed a water-heating system and attached this shower and bath to it. One of the best things she's come up with, honestly. I've had it for years, still didn't blow up or anything."

Eren managed a tiny smile. "Still?"

Levi snorted and glanced at the quickly filling tub. "Strip."

The boy blushed furiously. While Levi poured some kind of scented powder into the water, Eren began to take his clothes off, nearly getting tangled into his own shirt as it was soaked and sticking to his body. He glanced at the bath and found rich foam floating over the water, smelling invitingly.

Levi discreetly turned his gaze away as if to show Eren to not be embarrassed. The teen was thankful. Having Levi see him naked on top of everything, he probably wouldn't survive the day.

Sinking into the bath made him groan. It was _almost_ too hot, it smelled wonderful and he finally stopped shivering. The foam was hiding his body from Levi's view and he felt himself relaxing slowly.

The older man obviously had the same idea as he turned back towards Eren and then sat down on the closed toilet lid.

"So, wanna talk? You came later than usual. I thought you won't show up at all."

"I'm sorry," Eren whispered.

"I wasn't asking for an apology," Levi said softly. "You're troubled. If there's something I can do for you..."

"It's not..." the boy began, "It's complicated."

"You bein' a smartass?" Levi scowled at him. "Nothing's that complicated. You can only make it seem that way and then you have excessive shit to deal with when you're not supposed to."

"Why didn't you stay for lunch on Sunday?" Eren suddenly asked.

"I thought it wouldn't be a smart thing to do."

"Why?" Eren was insistent.

Levi sighed. "After you've spent the night here, and then me showing up at your parents' house... It would give your mother the wrong idea about you and me."

"Oh. Right," the teen hissed petulantly.

"Will you tell me what happened? Why did you run to me crying?" Levi asked, ignoring Eren's tone of voice.

"I didn't know where else to go. I kinda had a fight with my mom, and then I just ran away when she said-" he stopped himself before saying too much. But unfortunately, he knew that Levi wasn't going to let it slide.

"What did your mother say?"

What was the easiest thing he could say?

"She said that you're too old for me to hang out with all the time." It _was _the truth, but not the one that made him run.

"Well, she's right..." At the painful look that Eren shot him, Levi continued. "But at the same time, she's wrong too."

"What do you mean?"

"Eren, I'm old enough to be your father. You already have a father, so you don't need a father figure, or at least I hope you don't. So it's not that. We do hang out together a lot, but with the age gap, saying that we can be friends would be a longshot."

"Are you saying we're not even friends," Eren asked, his voice threatening to break. The day was turning into a nightmare.

"I said it's a longshot, not that it's completely impossible. But we've passed that point already, don't you think? You've seen me at my worst and you still stuck around. You even made sure I was okay. You were relentless even though I acted like a complete bastard, just to push you away from me. I'm saying it _was _a longshot, but now we're there."

Eren felt his eyes filling with tears. With blurry vision, he stared down at the foam, trying to wrap his mind around Levi's words. That was good, what Levi said, right? So, they were friends, but... But what? His mind was too fuzzy from everything to completely understand the older man.

"S-so... Why is my mom wrong?"

Levi chuckled. "You cried your brains out, huh?" He stood up from the toilet seat and moved to the edge of the bathtub. He ruffled Eren's hair, obviously trying to encourage him. "She thinks what any other mother would think. She's a good parent. But she's wrong this time because she probably doesn't know how your being here has influenced me, or that I've pestered you to do your homework before we'd have our baking and cooking activities."

"Well, she _is_ happy with my grades."

"Okay, so why did you get upset over that? You could have told her that we're okay. I bet she thinks you're bothering me, being here every day. Well, not lately, but you get the idea."

"Because that's not all..." Eren blabbed before he had the time to bite his tongue.

Being so close to Levi made him stupid.

"There's more?" Levi asked, not moving from the bathtub edge.

What the hell. His heart was broken anyway. He squirmed to sit upright in the tub. "She's worried about me, and, um..."

"And?"

"M-my feelings..." Eren blushed, but forced himself to look up at Levi.

"What are your feelings?" Levi asked in a soft and low voice, causing a shiver down Eren's back. He was giving him _that_ look again; the one that made his heart ache. The steel blue eyes were warm and calm on him, making him feel braver than he probably was.

For the second time that day, his body moved on its own until he was face-to-face with Levi. There was a flash of realization in the other man's eyes, but he didn't pull back.

"My feelings..." Eren whispered, leaning in slowly. His heart hammered in his chest. That was it. Now or never...

He felt Levi's fingers gripping his chin, stopping him and he focused his eyes on the man.

Levi seemed conflicted. His pupils were dilated, he was breathing through his mouth, a soft huffs of air that Eren felt on his lips. His breath smelled nice, Eren noticed as an afterthought. Levi's fingers were caressing his cheek, but he looked distracted.

"L-Levi?"

Levi blinked. His hand trembled and he removed it. "You should, uh..." He swallowed and cleared his throat. "You should take a shower to wash the foam off." He quickly stood up from the bath edge. "I'm gonna get you some of my clothes... And make tea..."

Eren stared at the door that Levi slammed behind him. He _wasn't _upset, though he was acting strange.

Was he flustered?

Despite having all his insecurities screaming at him, Eren chose to believe that he maybe, just maybe, might even have a chance.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
